


Him

by Joonie_ackerman



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Bam Bam, Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Alpha Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Alpha Mark Tuan, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, BTS AND GOT7 DESREVE LOVE AND SUPPORT, Beta Youngjae, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gays gays everywhere so hell yeah, Jackson is a Good Friend, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster & Jackson Wang Are Best Friends, Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster Is Whipped, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Kim seokjin worldwide handsome, Mark is a badass, Min Yoongi is a genius, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Mpreg in this bitch, Multi, Omega Jackson Wang, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Kim Taehyung | V, Omega Kim Yugyeom, Omega Original Female Character, Omega Park Jimin, Omega Park Jinyoung | Jr., Park Jimin Is a Sweetheart, Smut, taehyung needs to be protected
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joonie_ackerman/pseuds/Joonie_ackerman
Summary: Ally and Hoseok have crushes on each other, and one day Hoseok finally asks Ally on a date, Love will bloom, shit will happen, and fangirling will happen. So follow me on journey with the wolf pack BangGot7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhhhhhhh. My second story please enjoy lovelies.

My name is Ally Park, I am the adopted sister of Park Jimin. My apperance is a 5"5 dark skin girl, with short black curly hair. I'm 22 years old omega. I am currentlyon my way back to our pack home. which is a huge castle on top of a snowy hill.  
*Ally walks up the steps of the castle*   
Guard: Welcome back Mistress Ally,how was your vaction?  
Ally: (smiles) My vaction was lovely thank uou for asking Mikasa, how was your vaction?  
Mikasa: My vaction was amazing. Ok let me open the door for you.(Mikasa open the door)  
Ally: Thank you Mika (walks through the door) Oh! Are the others here?!  
Mikasa:(nods as she closes the door)  
*Ally squeals as she makes a beeline for the living room*  
Jimin: When will Ally get here?  
Ally: I'm here now dude!  
Jimin: Ally!(Jimin tackles Ally in a hug)  
Jimin: (breaks the hug) i missed you sis.  
Ally: I missed you too.   
Hoseok: Allllllllly! (picks Ally up and spins her around)  
Ally: (giggles as Hobi puts her back down) Hey Hobi  
Hobi: Hey Ally.  
*The others come down expect for vkook, to say hi to Ally and catch up.*  
Ally: Where are Taehyung and Jungkook?  
Jin: Tae's extremely sick and weak, so he resting and Jungkook refuses to leave Tae, so he's with Tae.


	2. Taehyung...I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> very fluffy Vkook, please enjoy the chapter cuties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy the chapter. Love you guys #ARMYLOVE and please follow me on Pinterest @LadyAckerman and Wattpad @ally_ackerman

*With Vkook*  
Tae:Jungkookie...it's hot(whimpers)   
Jungkook:Tae you know what I have to do. I don't want to hurt you baby.  
Tae:Jungkook all i want to do is cuddle, I'm cold. *Jungkook sighs and gets in the bed pulling Tae close*   
Tae:Are you happy?  
Jungkook: Yes and no, I'm nervous about raising a child, but I'm happy that I'm raising this child with you. Taehyung...I love you.  
Tae:I-I love you too.(giggles as Jungkook kisses his forehead and yawns)  
Jungkook: Let's go to sleep baby.  
*Jungkook and Taehyung fall asleep in each others arms*  
*About an hour later Ally quietly opens the door*  
Jungkook:(puts his finger on his lips, telling Ally that Tae was still sleeping)  
Ally:How are you doing?   
Jungkook:(smiles) I'm doing good, How are you doing noona?  
Ally:(smiles softly) Very good,thank you for asking.  
I just wanted you to know that dinner is ready.   
Jungkook: Thank you for telling me, we'll be down in about five minutes.  
*Ally nods and heads back downstairs*   
Jin: How the lovebirds?  
*Jungkook come downstairs carrying Taehyung bridal style, with Taehyung still half asleep*   
Hobi: Awww they are so cute.   
*Everyone sits down and starts eating*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please make sure to stay healthy and eat well. #ARMYLOVE #LOVEYOURSELF #LOVEMYSELF

**Author's Note:**

> The second chapter is part 2 of this chapter.


End file.
